1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamoelectric rotor construction for an alternator, an electric motor, etc., and particularly to a mounting construction for magnets for preventing magnetic flux leakage between claw-shaped magnetic poles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional automotive dynamoelectric rotors, there are provided: magnets disposed on two side surfaces of claw-shaped magnetic poles to reduce leakage of magnetic flux between the side surfaces of adjacent claw-shaped magnetic poles; and reinforcing bodies for supporting the magnets so as to be inclined such that outer peripheral sides spread away from each other. The reinforcing bodies are for reducing centrifugal force acting during rotation of the rotor, and are pressed against the claw-shaped magnetic poles from an inner peripheral side by a ring-shaped restraining member. (See Patent Literature 1, for example.)
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-86715 (Gazette)
In conventional automotive dynamoelectric rotors, positioning of the reinforcing bodies supporting the magnets relative to a rotor core assembly is not regulated. Thus, one disadvantage has been that when the reinforcing bodies are pressed against the claw-shaped magnetic poles from the inner peripheral side using the ring-shaped restraining member, it is necessary for the reinforcing bodies to be held using an adhesive or a jig, making assembly difficult. Another disadvantage has been that if the claw-shaped magnetic poles spread during high-speed rotation, the reinforcing bodies supporting the magnets may become misaligned, or dislodge, etc.